Poems for Sherlock Holmes
by High-Functioning Author
Summary: To Sherlock. From me.


**W** _alking_  
 **I** _n_  
 **L** _ong_  
 **L** _oneliness_  
 **I** _s_  
 **A**  
 **M** _an_

 **S** _o_  
 **H** _urt_  
 **E** _yes_  
 **R** _ed_  
 **L** _onging_  
 **O** _ver_  
 **C** _omprehending_  
 **K** _indness_

 **S** _pectacularly_  
 **C** _harming_  
 **O** _ften_  
 **T** _irelessly_  
 **T** _eaching_

 **H** _umanity_  
 **O** _n_  
 **L** _ife_  
 **M** _arvelous_  
 **E** _xtraordinary_  
 **S** _o_ _meone_

* * *

 **J** _ust_  
 **O** _ver_  
 **H** _ere_  
 **N** _ever_

 **H** _as_  
 **A**  
 **M** _ore_  
 **I** _ncredibly_  
 **S** _elfless_  
 **H** _uman_

 **W** _i_ _llingly_  
 **A** _nd_  
 **T** _ruthfully_  
 **S** _tayed_  
 **O** _penly_  
 **N** _eeded_

* * *

 **M** _ischievous_  
 **A** _nd_  
 **R** _ebellious_  
 **Y** _et_

 **E** _ver_  
 **L** _i_ _keable_  
 **I** _ncredibly_  
 **Z** _any_  
 **A** _ppendage_  
 **B** _ut_  
 **E** _ven_  
 **T** _hough_  
 **H** _appily_

 **M** _arried_  
 **O** _ur_  
 **R** _epulsive_  
 **S** _ecrets_  
 **T** _ear_  
 **A** _part_  
 **N** _ewlyweds_

 **W** _as_  
 **A** _ppointed_  
 **T** _o_  
 **S** _urrender_  
 **O** _ver_  
 **N** _orbury_

* * *

 **R** _ich_  
 **O** _pportunities_  
 **S** _hine_  
 **A** _lthough_  
 **M** _otherless_  
 **U** _njustly_  
 **N** _ew_  
 **D** _iscoveries_

 **W** _ill_  
 **A** _wait_  
 **T** _his_  
 **S** _weet_  
 **O** _athbound_  
 **N** _ewborn_

* * *

 **M** _ost_  
 **O** _verlooked_  
 **L** _oving_  
 **L** _oyalist_  
 **Y** _earns_

 **H** _ard_  
 **O** _nly_  
 **O** _ver_  
 **P** _eople_  
 **E** _xtraordinarily_  
 **R** _are_

* * *

 **J** _ust  
_ **A**  
 **M** _an_  
 **E** _specially_  
 **S** _pecial_

 **M** _akes_  
 **O** _thers_  
 **R** _emember_  
 **I** _nsanity_  
 **A** _lso_  
 **R** _uns_  
 **T** _hrough_  
 **Y** _ou_

* * *

 **I** _nexpressibly_  
 **R** _adiant_  
 **E** _legance_  
 **N** _ot_  
 **E** _ven_

 **A**  
 **D** _etective_  
 **L** _e_ _aves_  
 **E** _ntirely_  
 **R** _efrained_

 **T** _o_  
 **H** _opefully_  
 **E** _ntertain_

 **W** _inning_  
 **O** _ver_  
 **M** _iss_  
 **A** _dler's_  
 **N** _otice_

* * *

 **M** _aybe_  
 **Y** _ou_  
 **C** _an_  
 **R** _estore_  
 **O** _rder_  
 **F** _or_  
 **T** _he_

 **H** _olmes_  
 **O** _rdeal_  
 **L** _eave_  
 **M** _ockery_  
 **E** _ncourage_  
 **S** _herlock_

* * *

 **J** _ust_  
 **A**  
 **N** _ice_  
 **I** _nnocent_  
 **N** _orthlander_  
 **E** _ver_

 **H** _eartbroken_  
 **A** _nd_  
 **W** _onderful_  
 **K** _night_  
 **I** _s_  
 **N** _ot_  
 **S** _herlock_

* * *

 **G** _reg_  
 **R** _emains_  
 **E** _ver_  
 **G** _enerous_  
 **O** _n_  
 **R** _escuing_  
 **Y** _ou_

 **L** _oyal_  
 **E** _ven_  
 **S** _teadfast_  
 **T** _o_  
 **R** _ight_  
 **A**  
 **D** _angerous_  
 **E** _ncounter_

* * *

 **P** _ersistent_  
 **H** _arsh_  
 **I** _diot_  
 **L** _eft_  
 **I** _ncredibly_  
 **P** _uzzled_

 **A** _fter_  
 **N** _otable_  
 **D** _etective's_  
 **E** _nd_  
 **R** _estored_  
 **S** _herlock's_  
 **O** _ppressed_  
 **N** _ame_

* * *

 **S** _omeday_  
 **A**  
 **L** _ady_  
 **L** _earned_  
 **Y** _our_

 **D** _emons_  
 **O** _ften_  
 **N** _ever_  
 **O** _penly_  
 **V** _indicates_  
 **A**  
 **N** _ame_

* * *

 **C** _reeping_  
 **H** _ushed_  
 **A** _nd_  
 **R** _eviled_  
 **L** _ithe_  
 **E** _legance_  
 **S** _himmering_

 _ **A** long_  
 _ **U** p_  
 _ **G** lass_  
 _ **U** nderwater_  
 _ **S** wimming_  
 _ **T** hrough_  
 _ **U** pon_  
 _ **S** harks_

 **M** _asterfully_  
 **A** _rticulate_  
 **G** _uy_  
 **N** _otoriously_  
 **U** _nderestimated_  
 **S** _ilky_  
 **S** _inister_  
 **E** _xtorting_  
 **N** _o-Good-Doer_

* * *

 **V** _icious_  
 **I** _n_  
 **V** _ice_  
 **I** _nside_  
 **A** _nd_  
 **N** _ever_

 **N** _eg_  
 **O** _therwise_  
 **R** _esults_  
 **B** _adly_  
 **U** _rgently_  
 **R** _egarding_  
 **Y** _ou_

* * *

 **C** _harades_  
 **U** _ndoubtedly_  
 **L** _ies  
_ **V** _ery_  
 **E** _asily_  
 **R** _eassures_  
 **T** _he_  
 **O** _nlookers_  
 **N** _o_

 **S** _inister_  
 **M** _an_  
 **I** _s_  
 **T** _hreatening_  
 **H** _omicide_

* * *

 **E** _xcelled_  
 **U** _nderstanding_  
 **R** _efused_  
 **U** _nique_  
 **S** _ister_

 **H** _ollow_  
 **O** _ppressed_  
 **L** _onely_  
 **M** _urderer_  
 **E** _scaping_  
 **S** _olitude_

* * *

 **R** _emembered_  
 **E** _stranged_  
 **D** _og_  
 **B** _ut_  
 **E** _vermore_  
 **A**  
 **R** _esounding_  
 **D** _eath_

* * *

 **V** _icious_  
 **I** _n_  
 **C** _ompanionship_  
 **T** _ogether_  
 **O** _ur_  
 **R** _ascally_

 **T** _imes_  
 **R** _eside_  
 **E** _ver_  
 **V** _ictorious_  
 **O** _ver_  
 **R** _evenge_


End file.
